Feeling Faint
by ohblainers
Summary: When Kurt collapses suddenly in the middle of a Warbler's rehearsal, Blaine is immediately by his side to help him.


Kurt took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself as everyone stood up to take their usual formation in the centre of the room to rehearse. He had been feeling fine all day, until about an hour ago, when a sudden sickness hit him like a brick wall. He felt incredibly nauseous and weak, but Kurt Hummel was stubborn. Sometimes stupidly so, and he decided to power through it. Besides, Warbler practice ended in half an hour, and then he'd be free to go back to his dorm to lie down for a while.

He took his normal position, behind Blaine and next to David, and tried to sing his part in the song as best he could. Blaine sounded amazing, as always, but it was difficult to listen to him, sing and dance at the same time when every intake of breath was labored and his whole body felt clammy. But nonetheless, he managed to get through most of it without making a complete fool of himself. That was until towards the end, when everyone had to spin on the spot in sync.

Kurt managed to spin successfully with everyone else and came to a stop, but even though he had stopped moving, the room continued to spin without him. He suddenly felt disgustingly dizzy, his stomach was twisting into a thousand knots and his head felt awfully light. He blinked a few times, but the room wouldn't stop twirling and shifting around him. If anything, it was getting faster.

His vision blurred and he doubled over. He reached out for something to steady himself with, and his hand wrapped around someone's arm- presumably David's. But all he managed to say was,

"I… uh…" before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes and slowly took in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of the Warbler's practice room, and everyone was standing around him, staring at him with concerned looks on each of their faces. Except for one person, who was kneeling next to him and holding his hand. Blaine.<p>

Blaine smiled slightly when Kurt's eyes landed on him, but his eyes still looked wide with worry. Kurt sat up slowly, and was surprised to discover that he actually felt a lot better than he had before, but he was still quite shaky and disorientated.

"Are you okay?" Blaine said gently as his thumb lightly stroked across Kurt's knuckles.

Kurt nodded, "I think so." His voice came out strained and croaky, as if he hadn't spoken in years. He cleared his throat and tried to voice his thoughts as clearly as possible.

"Blaine… why am I on the floor?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose slightly, "You mean you don't remember?"

"I remember…" Kurt frowned as his brain struggled to bring back memories, "I remember standing up from the couch to start practicing for our performance… and then I woke up here. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Really?" Kurt said incredulously, seeming slightly amused if anything.

Blaine's smile grew a tiny bit and some of the tension seemed to disappear from his shoulders, "Really."

They were silent for a few moments, before Blaine stood up and offered Kurt his hand.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the nurse."

Kurt groaned, "No way. I hate the school nurse. I just want to go back to my dorm and lie down." He whined.

Even though he would prefer Kurt to get some medical attention, Blaine sighed and nodded his head. He knew when to argue with Kurt, but now was not one of those times.

"Fine. But if you start to feel sick again, I'll carry you to the nurse kicking and screaming if I have to."

Kurt grinned as Blaine took his hand and hauled him to his feet. But Kurt's legs shook dangerously as soon as he was upright and he almost face planted into the floor. Luckily for him, Blaine caught him and helped him stand up straight again.

"Woah! Careful." Blaine said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist to steady him. Kurt blushed as he realized just how close they were standing. Their sides were pressed up against each other, and he could feel Blaine's body heat through his clothes. But he quickly pushed those thoughts away and placed his arm over Blaine's shoulders.

They then slowly walked out of the choir room and into the empty hallways. Kurt silently thanked the universe that no students were really around at this time.

"So… have you been feeling unwell all day?" Blaine asked after a while.

Kurt shook his head, "No. I only started to feel sick about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine said in a tone of voice that Kurt had never heard before. It wasn't angry or upset, but he still couldn't quite decipher it.

Kurt frowned, "I thought I could power through it…"

"I just-" Blaine swallowed, "jesus Kurt, I almost had a heart attack back there." He said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm guessing I didn't faint gracefully like girls do in movies?" Kurt said playfully.

Blaine grinned despite himself, "Not really. You were singing and dancing normally and then you just sort of… collapsed. It was really sudden, and none of us had any idea what had happened. At first we though maybe you'd just fallen over or something, but then you didn't stand up again, and we all started to panic."

"How long was I out for?"

"About two minutes."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Wow."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "So next time you feel sick, promise you'll tell me, okay? You're my friend, and I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Kurt smiled, "I promise."

When they reached Kurt's dorm, Kurt immediately sat down on his bed, kicked off his shoes, ripped of his tie then collapsed into his pillows.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Much. But I feel exhausted."

"Do you need anything?"

Kurt shifted his weight so he could look up at Blaine for a second, "A glass of water would be great."

Blaine nodded and moved to the bathroom as Kurt yawned and laid back down.

"And then you could do my Chemistry homework for me." Kurt said sleepily.

"Don't push it!" Blaine called back, accompanied by the sound of a tap being turned on.

Kurt grinned, "But you should probably go tell the rest of the Warblers that I'm not dead."

Blaine laughed as came out of the bathroom with a full glass of water.

"You're probably right. We were all freaking out when you wouldn't wake up. I think Nick almost passed out himself." He said as he placed it on Kurt's bedside table.

Kurt hummed in response, because it was becoming more and more difficult for him to form proper words.

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair. But if you wake up and you feel awful, call me, okay? And… I'll come check on you in an hour."

"I'll be _fine,_ Blaine." Kurt said airily, "But thank you, you're a good friend." He said groggily before reaching up and patting Blaine's hair.

Blaine giggled, "Sleep it off, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I've totally fainted before, so this is loosely based on that. It's such a disorientating experience. And I, like Kurt, fainted at school. But I was in the middle of class. One second I was at the front of the room, the next I woke up at the back, on the floor.**

**It was crazy.**

**Anyway, I apologize if this isn't very good quality, I haven't written anything in months. Also, it's 2 am right now.**


End file.
